Speak Now
by Rachfred123
Summary: Annabeth is happy. It is her wedding day, with Jake Mason. Percy left long ago in search for Tyson, and she moved on. But when the priest says "Speak Now or forever hold your peace." Will something happen?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth was excited. After all, it was her wedding day! She was getting married to Jake Mason, a son of Hephaestus. She never would have thought of it earlier, but while she was looking for Percy, he stood by her side. He was amazing at architecture and he was protective, just like Percy. She missed Percy, she missed his smile, his laugh, the way his eyes lit up when he loved something. But Percy was gone. He broke his promise, and he never came back. It has been a few years since he went out to find his brother Tyson who had ran away from the forts of Poseidon when it was attacked by demigods that still were following Kronos. Poseidon easily disintegrated them but in the wreckage, Tyson got lost. When Percy heard the news, he was scared and left immediately to try and find Tyson. He turned to Annabeth and said, his sea green eyes sad, "I'll come back. I promise." They kissed, and that was the last Annabeth had heard of him.

But enough about Percy, she was getting married to Jake Mason! She couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Percy, but she pushed those thoughts away. Percy was gone. He was gone the moment she burned his shroud. She willed herself not to cry, and then wondered why she was so emotional. She was sure she was happy. Jake was the perfect guy, he cooked,, he cleaned, he was smart and brave. Just like Percy. She shook her head, it was too late to back out now! And Jake was too nice for her to just leave him at the altar! Thalia barged in, to be met with a thinking Annabeth (big surprise). "Annie! It's your wedding day. You were supposed to marry Kelp Head though." She mumbled the last bit, but Annabeth still heard her. "Don't call me Annie." She retorted. Thalia grinned cheekily, and Annabeth sobered up. Percy always had that grin. Thalia noticed "Annie's" somber expression, and she looked at her cautiously, the grin gone from her face. "What's wrong?" Annabeth mumbled a nothing, but under Thalia's scrutinizing glare, she stared at her dress and spoke a little louder. "Seaweed Brain always grinned like that." They both stared at the wall for a bit before Thalia (once again) broke the silence. "Well, I was supposed to come here to tell you you have about.." She looked at the clock. "30 seconds before you need to walk down the altar." Annabeth shot to her feet and walked out the door. She didn't really like her dress, but Jake said it was beautiful so she wore it anyway. It was really puffy and made her feel like a mushroom cloud, but it was too late now. She was at the aisle, smiling at her dad, then at the altar, grinning at Jake. He was smiling at her, and lifted her veil as she blushed. The gods refused to come, they said something about Aphrodite, but there was Jake's family and her family. Jake didn't have the nicest family, but she loved him so she didn't care. The priest said the formal sayings to begin the weddings, which she didn't pay much attention to and stared at Jake. The priest then said "Speak Now, or forever hold your peace," and she held her breath, but the music kept on playing and nothing happened. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake looked relived, until the music got louder. It came from the stage, where a hired band would play after the wedding. The curtain opened, and there was Thalia on bass, with Nico playing drums, and Grover on a...keytar? There was an empty microphone stand in the middle of the stage, and then someone started singing. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place who it was. **A/N: Anyone who wants the music to go along with the lyrics, google it.**

 _I am not the kind of boy,_  
 _Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_  
 _But you are not the kind of girl_  
 _Who should be marryin' the wrong boy_

All the gods appeared in the empty chairs, and looked excited.

 _I sneak in and see your friends,_  
 _And his rude little family, all dressed in pastel,_  
 _And he is yelling at a best man,_  
 _Somewhere back inside a room,_  
 _Wearing a tux thats...brown?_  
 _This is surely not what you thought it would be,_  
 _I lose myself in a daydream,_  
 _Where I stand and say_

I had no idea who this person singing was, but I thought the brown tuxedo on Jake wasn't very nice... Stop it! Jake looked handsome.

 _"Don't say yes, run away now,_  
 _I'll meet you when you're out,_  
 _Of the church at the back door,_  
 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
 _You need to hear me out,"_  
 _And they said, "Speak now"_

Who is this person! Like Hades I'm going to run away with a weirdo.

 _Fond gestures are exchanged,_  
 _And the organ starts to play_  
 _A song that sounds like a death march,_  
 _And I am hiding in the curtains,_  
 _It seems I was uninvited by your handsome man-to-be._

Jake looked nervous. Did he actually deny a friend an invitation? I guess the unknown singer is in the curtains.

 _He waits at the aisle like a regal king,_  
 _But I know you wish it was me,_  
 _You wish it was me, don't you?_

Who else would I want to get married too? I love Jake! Don't...I? I thought harder.

 _Don't say yes, run away now,_  
 _I'll meet you when you're out,_  
 _Of the church at the back door,_  
 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
 _You need to hear me out,_  
 _And they said, "Speak now"_

I am completely confused. Thalia kept grinning at me.

 _Don't say yes, run away now,_  
 _I'll meet you when you're out,_  
 _Of the church at the back door,_  
 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
 _Your time is running out,_  
 _And they said, "Speak now"_

The curtains opened widely, and I stared curiously.

 _I hear the preacher say,_  
 _"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"_  
 _There's a silence, there's my last chance,_

And it was...Percy? He came out singing, in a sea green shirt with a black tuxedo, looking nervous. My jaw dropped, and Aphrodite squealed. Jake looked..jealous?

 _I stand up with shaking hands,_  
 _All eyes on me,_  
 _Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_  
 _But I'm only lookin' at you_

His eyes locked on mine, sea green to gray, and couldn't look away. He looked grown up, and I tried not to check him out. Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulders and glared at Percy, but we both ignored him.

 _I am not the kind of boy_  
 _Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_  
 _But you are not the kind of girl,_  
 _Who should be marryin' the wrong boy,_

He sang loudly, his eyes pleading with mine.

 _Don't say yes, run away now,_  
 _I'll meet you when you're out,_  
 _Of the church at the back door,_  
 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
 _You need to hear me out,_  
 _And they said, "Speak now"_

The song was slowly stopping, and Percy sang the last part.

 _And you say, "Let's run away now,_  
 _I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress at the back door,_  
 _Oh baby, I didn't say my vow,_  
 _So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now"_

Jake and Percy looked at me expectantly, and I looked at both of them. Percy's face slowly fell, and he nodded like he knew my choice, and walked away. I didn't want this to happen! He can't go! I slipped out of my heels, (torture devices) and did the sensible thing to do. Run.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't help it. I blinked back tears as I ran, and left them all behind. I could hear Percy's cry of "Annabeth!" and it made me falter, but I kept running. Looking behind me, I saw Jake at the altar, but Percy was chasing me, desperation clear in his eyes. I guess I never loved Jake. But I surely didn't deserve Percy. He was just being nice. No one would ever want to love me...right? Thalia and Nico were behind them, and I almost laughed at the comical sight of them still lugging their equipment and instruments. I tripped on my dress, and stumbled. Percy grabbed my arm. "Annabeth.." He whispered. I shut my eyes. I couldn't keep loving him, then hurt him. He didn't deserve someone as messed up as I am. His voice was full of pain. "Look at me...Please." I couldn't resist. I opened my eyes, and met his pleading sea green ones. The lyrics I needed came tumbling out of my mouth, and I backed away from his arms. **A/N: This song is called Already Gone, by Kelly Clarkson.**

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even without fists held high, yeah  
Never would have worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you now  
I can't stop

I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry  
Started with a perfect kiss  
Then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone  
Already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone

Already gone  
Already gone  
Already gone

Oh, oh

Already gone  
Already gone  
Already gone

Yeah

Remember all these things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that its wrong  
I'm already gone  
Already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone

I was far away, and I didn't look back. He had to move on. I couldn't burden him.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy chased after Annabeth, and when he was close to her, he started singing.

 _Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading_  
 _From all the things that we are but are not saying_  
 _Can we see beyond the scars_  
 _And make it to the dawn?_

She turned around, green and gray, and met his anguished gaze.

 _Change the colors of the sky_  
 _And open up to the ways you made me feel alive_  
 _The ways I loved you, for all the things that never died_  
 _To make it through the night love will find you_

He slowly started walking towards me, his eyes forever pleading.

 _What about now? What about today?_  
 _What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_  
 _What if our love never went away?_  
 _What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_  
 _Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

He looked at me, holding my hands in his.

 _The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day_  
 _This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace_  
 _Shadows fade into the light_  
 _I am by your side where love will find you_

He twirled me, in my muddy and torn dress, as we danced.

 _What about now? What about today?_  
 _What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_  
 _What if our love never went away?_  
 _What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_  
 _Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

He sang, putting all his emotion into it, and that's when I knew.

 _Now that we're here_  
 _Now that we've come this far, just hold on_  
 _There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you_  
 _For all my life, I am yours_

He...loves me.

 _What about now? What about today?_  
 _What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_  
 _What if our love never went away?_  
 _What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

He's so beautiful, the moonlight shining. Gray and Green forever dancing.

 _What about now? What about today?_  
 _What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_  
 _What if our love never went away?_  
 _What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

 _Baby, before it's too late_  
 _Baby, before it's too late_  
 _Baby, before it's too late_  
 _What about now?_

He stopped singing, looking at me, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and I kissed him. And the Princess Bride could never compete.

He looked at me, and I looked at him. "I don't deserve you." I mumbled. He smiled softly, "You deserve so much more." We dancing in the moonlight, gray and green, and the stars winked at us. He stared at me, and slowly got down on one knee. I stared at him, unable to comprehend what was going on. He reached in his back pocket, and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it, and I saw a silver ring with two sea green emeralds and a diamond. The bands twisted around each other, and it sparkled in the moonlight. "Annabeth." Percy hesitated, before taking a deep breath. "Will you marry me? And preferably not Jake Mason?" He added the last part. I stood still, looking at him. "Is it too rushed, after Jake?" I asked. Percy nodded, like he expected that. "I love you, and I hope you love me, so I think we are ready.." He said, thinking, his forehead creased. I laughed at his face. "Well...I guess I'll marry you, Seaweed Brain." He looked at me. "What?" He asked, bewildered. I laughed. "I'll marry you." His face broke out into a huge grin. He hugged me and twirled me around, and I swear I heard Aphrodite squeal. But for once in my life, I didn't care. I was in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**15 years later**

Annabeth sat on the couch, putting Silena's hair curly blond hair into a ponytail. She beamed at her mom, her sea green eyes twinkling. Luke barged in with his unruly black hair sticking up, and gray eyes flashing, mimicking an airplane as he flew through the air. Then he tripped on his foot and fell face first on the carpet. Silena laughed at her brother, as Annabeth got up and helped Luke up. Percy ran through the hallway, running his hands through his hair and attempting to tie his tie and get to work. Annabeth looked at him, chuckling, as she tied his tie, and straightened his shirt. She handed him his coffee, kissed him on the cheek, and steered him out the door. He waved at her from the car, his breifcase next to him as he drank his coffee. She chuckled as she got Luke and Silena dressed. Handing Luke his backpack with dolphins and matching lunchbox, she sent him out the door, where Silena was ready with her gray sling bag and lunch. They headed out the door and into Annabeths SUV. She dropped them off at Goode High, as she waved at Jake Mason, their teacher, before getting back in the car and driving home. Her life was a crazy one, true, but she wouldn't trade it for the world, she thought, as she walked into her personal skyscraper as her assistants ran around and she sat at her desk. A bouquet of flowers was waiting for her, and she grinned at Percy's love letter. She took out her pen and pencil and began drawing, planning for a new stage that Thalia wanted, and an update on Percy's aquarium. She smiled as she drew, and looked out the window to see Percy tapping on it, sitting on a window washers lift. He covered the window in suds, then cheesily smiled and drew a heart and a WG+SB in the middle. She laughed at him, and he smiled back. A bird flew by and pooped on his shoulder, and she laughed harder. He pouted and she smiled, loving her wonderful life.


End file.
